Winx Club - Episode 620
|pe = Queen for a Day |ne = A Monster Crush}}Stella's Big Party is the twentieth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis In an attempt to get her crown back from Darcy, Stella faces off with a Minotaur in an ancient Labyrinth. When she finally escapes the Legendarium World, she must return to Solaria to right the wrong she has done as Queen. Netflix After being queen for a day, Stella has to show everyone she's hurt that she's sorry, and her friends help her throw a party to do just that. Plot vs Minotaur.]]The episode begins in the Labyrinth of the Minotaur in the Legendarium World where Stella comes face-to-face with Darcy as Ariadne and the Minotaur trying to attack them. Stella tries to attack the Minotaur but its horns reflect the attack back on to herself. So Stella launches an attack and a shock wave is formed around the Minotaur. Darcy throws down, and the crown of Solaria falls. Then, Stella catches the crown. as Ariadne.]]Stella gets back the crown of Solaria, and launches an attack that succeeds in making the Minotaur disappear. But Darcy goes and says she still has something ready. Stella follows, and begins to walk through the corridors of the labyrinth. Then, Darcy laughs and says that if she long stay in the maze, she will be trapped in the Legendarium World forever. Darcy appears and doubles herself. gives Stella a ball of yarn.]] She leads Stella on a wild goose chase through the maze, getting her even more lost than before. Stella then recalls that it is always better with the Winx are around, and then Eldora appears and gives a ball of magic yarn and tells her to unravel her way out. .]] Stella was able to locate the exit of the labyrinth and manage to escape from the labyrinth just in time. Meanwhile on Solaria, the witches are still attacking the Winx, and have Musa, Tecna, and Aisha inside rotating balls. Daphne manages to destroy the balls where they were in and she says that if the guards could help them to fight. Aisha attacks the witches, and the Winx use a convergence spell against the witches, but the witches teleport out. Radius thank the Winx for fixing the mistakes what Stella has done. Then, Bloom says they have to find Stella. unhappy with Stella.]]Stella re-emerges in her room, where Brandon is still recovering from Darcy's attack. For once, he is not happy to see her. He is not sure he wants to keep dating a spoiled brat. Stella tries to apologize since she was under a spell at that time. However, Brandon did not listen to what Stella says. He storms out just as her friends open the door to check on her. Stella says she no longer wants to be queen, and must find a way to gain the trust of her parents and Brandon again, and thanked the Winx because they are her friends. Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Bloom encourage Stella and prepare to make an apology. The Winx begin preparing food, along with the Pixies. The Winx make some small cakes and Bloom says they are very small, and Cara decides to make them bigger, but instead Cara overdoes it, and the cupcakes blew up. In Cloud Tower, The Trix tell that Darcy has failed, and Selina says she has a plan to attack the Winx again. and Stella.]] At Solaria, Stella thanked the Winx for helping with the food, and Stella's parents come into the kitchen. Stella continues to cook the food, along with the Winx and the Pixies. The Winx carry food to the main hall of the palace, and Bloom drag Brandon. But Brandon not wanting to see Stella, and then he is surprised by everything that Stella has made. Stella tells everyone to enjoy this dinner as an apology. Brandon comes and tells Stella that perhaps is not a romantic dinner, but she has and Brandon.]] made a pizza with her own hands for him. Brandon forgives Stella and the Winx are happy. In Cloud Tower, Selina summon Gargantua, a creature that devours everything in its way. .]] At Solaria, Gargantua appears and begins to attack and eat everything. King Radius do not know what happens. Then, Daphne and the Winx transform. The Winx begin to attack Gargantua, they serve their attacks on Gargantua and Gargantua starts eat the royal carpet. The Winx then discover that all of their attacks are useless against it. Daphne says that Gargantua is a legendary creature that eats everything that in its way, and Bloom says they need a plan. .]] The Pixies put down the small cakes for Gargantua, and he begins to eat them all, but it is a trap from the Winx, and Gargantua keep eating until he reached a giant cake. Gargantua then eats the cake, and the Winx use Cara's spell to make the cake to become larger, and Gargantua belly explodes and the monster is destroyed. Then, Stella makes a final act as queen, and says she would like to apologize for what happened, and thank the Winx, Brandon and his parents for their support. Stella says being queen is a very difficult job with many responsibilities, and everyone cheers. Stella says her appointment with Brandon has been spoiled, but Bloom says she has an idea. At Alfea, Brandon ask Stella if she know what is the idea that the Winx are planning, and Stella says they have not said anything yet. Brandon and Stella are walking down the hallway to a room at Alfea, and say the Winx prepared a special appointment for Stella and Brandon where they can eat .]] what they like. The other Winx also sit to eat, saying that after all, they are hungry too and start eating. Brandon and Stella also start to eat, and the episode ends with her date with a heart around the couple. Major Events *Stella defeats both Darcy and the Minotaur and gets her crown back. *Stella manages to get out from the Legendarium World before she gets trapped. *The Witches of Cloud Tower manage to escape. *The Winx get ready for the preparations of the banquet of Solaria. *Selina summons Gargantua to crash the banquet. *The Winx defeat Gargantua. Debuts *Gargantua Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Daphne *Specialists **Brandon *Pixies **Lockette **Chatta **Amore **Piff **Cherie **Caramel *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Selina *Eldora *Luna *Radius *Minotaur *Gargantua Spells Used *Bright Star - Used by Stella against the Minotaur but failed. *Solar Flow - Used by Stella against the Minotaur, also against Ariadne. *Morphix Mega Net - Used by Aisha against the Witches. *Volcanic Attack - Used by Bloom against Gargantua. *Ray of Pure Light - Used by Stella against Gargantua but failed. Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Fairy Moments *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *Living the Magic Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the only time in the series Brandon is upset with Stella. *This is the third time Daphne’s full Sirenix sequence is shown. **First was in Inspiration of Sirenix. **Second was in The Magic Totem. *This is the second time the song Fairy Moments is heard. Mistakes *In many scenes, Daphne’s crown is missing. *In one scene, Daphne is seen with a pair of wings although her crown princess outfit does not have any wings. *In one scene, Musa's Bloomix leggings is not colored in. *In the preview of the next episode, the narrator refers to the "Spectrographic Localizer" as the "Spectographic Localizer". *When the witches disappear, Flora's eyes are a more paler green than normal. 2U7KYUd4jLA.jpg|Daphne's Missing Crown. S6E20.jpg|Daphne with wings Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-01h41m47s2.png|Musa's Bloomix leggings is not colored in. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Online Streamed Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes